The singer and soccer player
by BrownEyedDiVa09
Summary: This is a AU what if viola was the musicians and Sebastian was the soccer player. K guys this is a much batter version of chapter 3 just trust me about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Ok, I've had this idea for a long time. So I'm going to do it before someone else does. I hope you guys like it**_

_**Parings: V/D S/O, K/A, T/I**_

_**Summery: This is an AU, what if viola was the musicians and Sebastian was the**_

_**Soccer player?**_

_**AN:**_

_**Sebastian plays like viola in the movie after duke helped her.**_

_**Sebastian: is with Monique**_

_**Viola: plays really wall. Lets say her voice is like Alex Johnson of intense star if you know who that is.**_

_**Viola is with her tool of her boy friend Justin Drayton.**_

_**Her best friends are like they are in the movie**_

_**Duke is still a soccer player**_

_**Duke has the same best friends, only major details is he doesn't have a crush**_

_**Olivia and is friends with her.**_

_**Ok on to the story…**_

Viola's POV It was the day before my brother and me where set to start Illyria. I was really excited about it. I'm gunna miss my friends Kia, Yvonne, and Paul along with my boyfriend Justin. But they have an awesome music program in Illyria and as much as my brother likes playing for Cornwall, he wants to be on Illyria's soccer team more. They always beat Cornwall, and they always make Justin cry, which is always funny to see. Even if he is my boyfriend Justin has never been very supportive, of my love for music and singing. He thinks it is a waste of time and that it is just a hobby. Well I could say the same for is soccer. In fact I was ready to break it off with him anytime now.

"Hey sis! Have you packed everything yet? We have to go," Sebastian told me, coming into my room and setting on my bed. I picked up my guitar, case with my guitar in it.

"Yep, lets go take my stuff is down stairs," I answered him. He nodded his head and went down stairs. I shied and then followed him down to see my mom standing at the bottom of the stairs excitedly. God she scared us sometimes. I hoped she wasn't going to bring up the stupid debutant ball, but knowing my mom she would. Or hey maybe she, just wanted to say bye like a normal mom. No wait, this is my mom we're talking about, I mean even Paul is afraid of my mom.

"Oh viola, I can't wait to see you at the debutant ball. You're finally going to be a lady," She told excitedly. Yep, I was right. Sebastian just laughed at me.

"I'm going to go put my stuff in the cab. Have fun!" He said, leaving me with my crazy mother.

"Ok remember the fall carnival is in two weeks, I'll call you to remind you. Also the dinner is a week after that and then that following Saturday is the debutante ball." She said daydreaming of me in some, puffy, pink, ruffled, ugly, big dress. Basically they are bride's maid dresses only worse. No bride in their right mind would make their bridesmaids wear dresses like these.

"Yea, ok mom I'll be there," I told her picking up my two duffle bags full of clothes and my guitar.

"Great, I'll ask Monique to call you," She said excitedly. I'd rather die a horrible death than get help from Monique.

I gave her fake cheesy smile to keep her happy. "I can't wait!" I told her with sarcastic excitement. I didn't have to worry about mom hearing it. She never catche on to it.

**Illyria…**

**No ones POV**

"Well I'll see you later sis!" Sebastian told her.

"Ok see yea. Good luck with soccer practice," Viola told him with a smile as they walked opposite ways.

It took Viola a long time to realize that she was in the boy's dorms. She looked around confused and panicked. 'Oh crap! I went the wrong way!' She thought to herself. Looking at the dorm numbers she eventually found hers. Then she got even more confused.

'Did I take Sebastian room key on accident?' She asked herself. She took a deep breath before turning the handle. She opened the door to see three guys in the room. 'Oh crap!' She thought to herself. Looking at them like looked like soccer jocks! Hell they even had a soccer ball. The one without a shirt looked at me in shock as if he had never seen a girl before. The others had yet to realize she was in the room.

"Duke what are you looking at?" Asked the black kid, who saw me his eyes widened so he had the same look on his face as the Duke guy.

"Can I help you? He asked warily. Making the other to chuckle at him.

"Well I think one of you may be my roommate," She told them.

"But I'm a boy!" he told her his voice rising.

"You don't say," She answered making his friends laugh. "So which one of you is my roommate?" She asked them. The other two looked away so she gathered it must be the shy one.

'This is getting better,' She thought to herself whilst putting her stuff down on the empty bed.

"That would be me. Duke Orsino," He told me.

"Cool. I'm Viola Hastings," Viola told Duke and the rest of the guys.

"That's Andrew and Toby," He said as he pointed to the two other guys.

"Hey, nice to meet you all," Viola told them and at the same time her phone started ringing.

She looked down at her cell to see Sebastian's number on her screen. She gave them all nervous smile as they were all watching her.

"Hey Sebastian, yea I'm in the boy dorm I think. No I don't know what's going on. Well when is it? Yea ok…good luck. Kay. Bye, love you," She told him hanging up on him. She looked up to see them all looking at her for answers.

"Well, who was that?" Asked Andrew. At that Duke, threw his pillow at him. Even though he wanted to know as well.

"That was my brother. He has the same problem as me," She told them all. They still looked at me confused.

'God jocks!' She thought to her self. 'This is going to be a long year.'

AN: I know chapter could be better. I'm sorry it's not. But later chapters will be much better soon! Trust me i hope you all like this. Please R&R let me know if I should continue!

Sara


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own STM or anything to do with the movie. I do own the move though. I don't own the songs on this chapter. Alex Johnson from insect star does.

AN: thanks for all of you how R&R keep it up. alos major thanks gose to my awsume beta Natalie you rock sweetie thanks for all your help! alos i used those stars as a ruler. i miss the line ruler that worked out a lot batter. does any one know what happent to them?

One hour later

In the principle gold's office

"Mr. gold I'm a boy, and she's a girl. What is going on here?" asked Sebastian not liking the idea of his younger sister sharing a room with a guy.

" well, I don't know it must be computer problems. But hey I know, why don't you four stay where you are." he told them his eyes widening,

"But abstentions is the key remember that abstentions is the goal.." he told them freaking them out even more. This sentence confused me. What's he trying to say?

"No Mr. Gold, she's a girl I'm a boy," Duke tried telling him. He was never good with girls. But now he'd have to live with one, and try not to make a total fool out of him self. Please let there be a god!

"Yes that she is, but she wont bite you," he told Duke. He then turned to Viola. "You don't bite do you? He asked her.

"No, unless that's your thing," She teased Duke. The principle seemed pleased with the answer he got and turned back to Duke.

"See, there you go, now go have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Also I will be popping in time to time to make sure your all ok…and not doing anything," Principle Gold told them moving his hands around. " So bye," he told them waving them off.

In duke and viola's room

" I'm going to be honest with you Duke. I don't like this idea, and I don't like that you'll be alone with my little sister-" Sebastian said before being cut off.

"By 15 minutes," Viola said interrupting him.

" Vi not now," he told her than turned back to Duke.

"Look man, you won't have a problem with me and your sister. I'm not the best when it comes to…girls," he told Sebastian. " Ask Olivia." he added.

" That's true, he's never even had a girlfriend." Olivia told Sebastian who relaxed a little.

" Ok fine, but like Principle Gold, I'm going to pop in whenever I want," Sebastian told 'Viola having witnessed her brother being overprotective before, cut him off.'

" Ok then, I'll be popping In on you as well." Viola told Sebastian who looked like he was going to protest at any moment. " No if you get to I get to," she told him standing her ground. Duke didn't seem like your typical jock, which gave him some points in her book. But then again she didn't have much room to talk. She was dating one of the biggest ass hole jocks around

" Well, I got to get going I have to be at soccer try outs." Duke told them all.

" You play soccer?" asked Sebastian excited that at least someone had good tastes. He loved Vi but all she did was play her music and when he told her something about soccer she tuned out fast.

" Yes I'm a striker, you?" Duke asked him a little happy knowing that he wouldn't be killed by an angry older brother.

" Yep sure am, center forward." Sebastian answered him. " I've got to go there as well, lets had down there now," Sebastian added. At that duke agreed.

" Cool, will see you two girls later than," Sebastian told them as they left, leaving Olivia and viola alone.

In an hour Olivia and viola were like the best of friends. They had a lot in common with each other. They talked about Olivia's asshole college ex and Justin. Hearing Justin name made Olivia laugh, everyone at Illyria knew about Justin Drayton.

" Omg he's your boy friend?" asked Olivia laughing.

" Umm, yes sadly," she said confused. " Why?" She asked her.

Seeing Viola's confused face made her stop laughing. " Duke's the one that made him cry," she answered her. At that Viola saw Duke in a new light and he got more points in her book. Both girls started laughing.

2 hours later.

Olivia was long gone and Viola was bored so she decided to play her new song. She looked around. Duke wasn't back yet so she still had time. She had been thinking about Justin a lot, but not a way a girl friend should. Justin didn't treat her right and he didn't support her singing. In fact he hated it. He brought her down a lot and she knew he was cheating on her and playing her. but the problem was she didn't have any evidence on him, just what she heard from her friends. Sighing she started playing her guitar.

__

Drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

She picked up the beat to the song. Not realizing that her door had opened and Duke was watching her. She was too into the song to realize it.

__

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Duke stood in shock as viola sang. She had a beautiful voice. He had never heard anyone play or sing like that before. He felt for her though, the song was a sad one.

__

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is a crime, am I overreacting

He closed his eyes as her voice got higher and she was going crazy with the guitar. He was sure the guy she was singing about would be able to hear her by now.

__

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Hearing that is was about a guy made his eyes snap open. He knew it had to have been about a guy. But who he asked him self. Hearing that also made him wonder if she was single.

__

What you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
But never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Pretty, she was more than pretty she was beautiful and hot. He decided in ranking she was 10 out of 10. He hated guys who made girls who were like her feel down about themselves, it was a crappy thing to do. At the last note he wandered if they where still together. And if they where why? Also was he cheating on her? Is that what she meant when she sang 'I know where you've been.'

__

Braids have been un-tied  
Ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

God, she had cried for this guy. Hearing that he wanted to go pound the crap out of the guy she was singing about. No wonder Sebastian was so protective. She was obviously treated like crap by her boyfriend or ex, who ever he was.

__

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

He knew she didn't deserve that. Maybe if he was better with girls he could tell her that, or just talk to her with out sounding like a jerk.

__

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

He lied to her too. Is there anything that guy didn't do to her. He wandered to himself.

__

h my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

Her voice got heaver and angry by the minute, which made her voice sound so hot is sent chills up and down his spine.

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be ok  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

Wow she needed a better guy than that. 'Maybe a guy like…me maybe, if this guy hasn't scared her off from other guys,' he decided to himself.

__

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

At that the song ended and the room went quiet. She opened her eyes and saw Duke standing by the door. Her cheeks turned pink as she stared at Duke .

AN: k I hope that was better than last chapter. Anyway how will Viola take it that he heard the whole song about her and Justin? Also that song was by Alex Johnson from instant star called _SKIN_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie She's The Man**_

_**Authors Note: Ok in this chapter Duke and Vi talk. I know you're confused about Duke and Vi still being roommates. But come on Principle Gold wasn't all that normal. Let the reading commence!**_

* * *

Viola and Duke stared at each other for a little while. Viola was in shock! How long had he been there for? Duke for the main part was just amused and slightly embarrassed that he got caught listing to something that was obviously very private.

"you... real Really Good!" Duke told her blushing madly from embarrassment. Duke's actions shocked Viola! She had pinned him as a jock, and jocks are usually confident! Overly confident! Confident usually rules out stuttering and blushing. So seeing him like this was kind of sweet!

"Thanks!" Viola told him noticing he was avoiding her eyes, still wondering how long he'd been there, Viola decided to break the silence, "um...Duke? How long have you been standing there?

Duke stared at her "Oh um just a little while most of it….. pretty much all of it." Duke answered her staring at his oh so interesting shoes! Viola just looked at him. Only Sebastian, and her family, knew she was good. In now her roommate knew. Well it did make a little sense. He'd probably hear her at some point in time, it was pretty unavoidable when you actually think about it, I mean they live together so he's bound to hear her sing and play, no matter how much she disliked it.

"You're really, really good! I really liked it!" He assured her, this time making her blush.

"Which in truth wasn't a hard fact, but that's between you and me. Thanks again, no one has really every heard me play before well except my family, they're the only ones I feel comfortable performing in front of." she told him. She might as well let him know she was a freak, well not a freak per say. But her mother thought she was odd because she didn't want to be all girly, or be a debutante. .

" Oh, why?" Maybe if he only used small words and as little words as possible he wouldn't make a fool of himself. Viola looked at him for a minute studying him. " My boy friend, the guy I wrote the song about, isn't very supportive of my music or of me. In fact, he thinks it's all just one big joke, he just doesn't seem to understand that it means something to me. So I just don't let people or even my friends hear me." Viola answered.

Making him wonder, why she was with this guy? If he's that much of a tool why didn't she just break up with him? "I don't want to offend you or anything but why are you with a guy that teats you like that? Someone who doesn't support you and your love of music? I know I couldn't be with a girl that didn't even try to support me and my soccer," he told her. Hoping, no. Praying she wouldn't slap him. Her response confused Duke even more, she just laughed. She stopped laughing when she saw the confused look on his face which she though was very cute." I'm sorry it's just; I've never really known anyone who felt so strongly over something. The way I do, I mean I should have dumped him a long time ago, she explained. In fact I'm thinking about breaking up with Justin soon, very soon" she finally answered one of his many questions.

At that duke smiled, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but feel something more than friendship, or just sharing a room.

* * *

**-The next day- -In the cafeteria-**

Viola and Sebastian stood in the lunch line.

"So what do you think of your roommate?" asked Sebastian staring at the long line mournfully, damn he was hungry! But he wanted to know if he could trust Duke alone with his sister. He seemed like a good guy, but you never know right? He thought to himself.

"He's pretty cool for a soccer jock! And he caught me singing, he said he liked it!" she told him excitedly.

" That's great! And he's a pretty good guy," Sebastian agreed

"And what do you mean for a soccer jock? Am I not a soccer jock?" Sebastian said in a mock angry voice. When was the last time she let someone know about her singing that wasn't Mum, Dad, or myself? Sebastian thought to himself.

"So how did he find out?" asked a confused Sebastian he knew his sister well enough to know she never told anyone about her passion for music and singing. Ever since Justin dissed her music, she hasn't been as confident about herself and her music.

" I didn't tell him, he came into our dorm when I was playing I didn't realize he was there until I had finished. He listened to a the whole song and said he really liked it. I mean if a jock can like my music. Than why am I just keeping it to my self, I should do something about it. Like maybe get a gig or something like that." viola told her, brother extendedly.

Making him, raze an eyebrow all she needed was for one person to hear and like her music, to give her back her confidence? He made a mental note to thank Duke, even if he didn't mean to walk in on her. Sebastian decided he could defiantly trust Duke with Vi.

"That's great. I've been telling you that for years," Sebastian told her, You should look around campus and ask around if there is anyone looking for a singer." He added trying to help her out.

Viola smiled, her whole face lighting up. "You mister are so right. I'm gonna do it. And I'm going to prove to Justin, and to everyone else that I can do it!" she told him happily.

By now it wan Viola's turn to get some food.

"That's great sis, but can you get your food already I'm hungry." he told her. As she, rolled her eyes. "What I'm a growing boy!" Sebastian defended himself.

"Hey Principle Gold." she greeted him.

"Hello Miss Hastings. Have a great apple and sandwich," he told her giving her a sandwich and apple along with some chocolate milk.

"Yea alright" she said to him, making a hasty get away. Leaving Sebastian to fend for himself against Principle Gold, giggling to herself as she saw the terrified look on Sebastian's face when he realized just who was serving behind the counter.

Viola, made her way over to Duke's table to sit with him and his friends, smiling on her way over. Duke looked surprised at this, why is she so happy? He thought to himself. Did she dump her jackass of a boyfriend? Viola noticed the looks she was receiving from all the guys. "What?" She asked them, slightly puzzled as to why everyone was looking at her.

" It's just you look so happy, not that that's a bad thing or anything, it's just I haven't seen you so happy before! And of course you have every right to be happy! But it's just not normal for you to be this happy! Unless your always this happy and then well I suppose it is normal" and Sebastian cut off Duke's ramblings joking that it wasn't normal in the least.

This caused everyone to laugh and Viola to protest her right to be happy.

"What do you mean I can't be happy Sebastian?" Aww sis I love you and all but no, no you can't be happy!" He replied making her roll her eyes.

"Well fine then! Do any of you! Know of any" she stopped dead in the middle of her sentence. Should she tell them all, could she tell them all? Sure Duke knew but he was one person, what about the others? A whole group of people? She suddenly notice the curious stares she was getting from every one at the table, and decided it was now or never she had to take the plunge.

" If there's any bands looking for a singer or guitarist?" She asked them all. Duke smiled at that, good she was getting a band together. Now she could make a name for herself. Even if her stupid boyfriend didn't like it.

"You sing and play?" Andrew asked with a laugh, earning himself death glares from both Sebastian and Duke. Duke hit him in the back of the head

"nock it off man" he warned.

" Sorry Vi!" Andrew apologized, making them all laugh.

" It's cool, you didn't know " Viola told him, still laughing at the look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head

"You know? I don't know about anyone looking, but you might check the bulletin board. They have all kinds of stuff. Sometimes people post on there. Or you can post on it." Olivia told her, trying to be helpful. There was something about Viola that made you want to be friends with her. Plus she could never do what she's doing? Not that she couldn't sing, or anything but she, wouldn't be able to in front of people that took major guts for anyone to try. She told her self. At that viola sent her, a smile thanking her.

"Really? Thanks so much! Where can I find it?" Viola asked her with a smile.

"Oh it's right out side the main stairs. You can't miss it." Olivia answered her.

"Thanks all look after classes." Viola answered them all.

"And if there's not any up! Maybe we can work on getting some flyers up." Olivia told her with a sincere smile.

"Ok deal." said Viola with a smile on her face.

* * *

**-Biology Class-**

All of them were sitting around the table. Just talking and getting to know each other. Sebastian seemed ok with Duke and Vi sharing a room together. But he still didn't trust him that much! But if he can get Viola to get herself out there, then he was ok in his book. Viola, and Olivia, became fast friends. Talking about what they'd do with the flyer, and just random stuff like that. Pretty soon their teacher came by their table, with a glass bowl full of paper slips.

"Please take a slip of paper, the name written on your paper, will be your partner for the rest of the year." Their teacher Ms Stevens told them with a frown on her face.

"I got Eunice." said Toby with a huge smile. Duke, and Andrew, gave him an odd look.

"What?" he asked confused. "She could have a little, something, something," he added trying to help himself out. Sebastian, and viola, seemed confused. Who was Eunice? They asked each other silently.

"Yea asylum and head gear," Andrew said with a laugh. Making viola, hit him with her binder.

"Be nice, "She told him with a frown. Making them all laugh at her.

"Duke Orseno." she said with a smile on her face making him blush, this should be fun know they could really get to know each other. Plus she really didn't want to dissect a frog she'd get him to do it, she thought to her self.

"Cool where staying here. " he told her. As Andrew in rage others left them alone. It turned out that Sebastian, and Olivia were partners as well. Vi smiled at that. She'd give them a week before they fall for each other. To bad he was with Monique and she, was just getting over her college boy friend. I guess we have to wait. Looking at Duke she wondered if she could ever get a guy like him. He was so sweet, nice, funny, shy and was he was hot, he was also vary athletic. Which she always liked in a guy, to bad he was so shy!

* * *

**_AN: Ok this is my edited version of chapter 3. I hope this is better than the unedited version. Also Thank you to my beta reader Tayla-vs-Lyla_**

****


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own 'She's The Man.' 

Parings: Duke/Viola Olivia/Sebastian

Summary: Can Viola find a band that will take her? And will Duke get over his shyness? Olivia and Sebastian get closer.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, my hard drive crashed and we had to get another one. I lost everything on that hard drive so I had to start all over and I didn't write out the chapters in a note book like I usually do. And I just had homecoming and school so yeah it took up some of my time and I want these chapters to be awesome for you guys! Thanks for all the really sweet R&R you guys please keep reviewing.Also I'm thinking of paring Yvonne/Toby and Andrew/Kea, does that sound good to you guys? Let me know.

On with the story!

* * *

Biology class. 

-The bell rings signaling the end of class-

"…And remember class read pages 12 through 15 and answer the questions for homework." said the teacher as the class walked out.

"Hey Olivia!" yelled Viola. Making Olivia and Sebastian stop and turn around.

"Yes?" she asked with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Do you think you can go with me after school, and help look for some ads? I mean it's cool if you don't want to, I'll understand…it's just…" Olivia cut off viola's rambling "You've been spending to much time with Duke, Vi. You're starting to ramble like him." Olivia said while laughing.

"Yes well, I like to spend time with him! But what do you say?" asked Viola pouting slightly.

"You're really serious about trying this band thing out aren't you?" asked Olivia she didn't know many girls or any girls for that matter who could do this and be serious about it.

I" love to play! It's the only thing that keeps me sane." Viola told her with no small amount of passion.

"Yeah Okay, I'll come, and if no bands are looking I'll help you make some flyers like I told you I would." Olivia promised.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, you rock Olivia!" said Viola excitedly. She was finally going to live out her dream! "I can even invite Kea, Paul and Yvonne it can be like a girl's day in or something." said Viola getting more exited by the minute.

"Sounds like fun! But Paul's a boy? Right?" asked Olivia happy to hang out with Viola and her friends. Truth be told she didn't have that many friends besides Emily. Girls where intimidated by her and never really gave her a chance.

"Yea Paul's boy, he's a little, well quite frankly he's gay. So he's pretty much a girl." answered Viola, trying to throw in a joke to soften the blow, it usually took some people a long time to be cool with the idea. That she was best friends with a gay guy. But she had known him her whole life. She was there when he, came out and told her. In they made a pact to always be friends and to always be there for each other. Hell he even had a crush on Sebastian for a little while! But he got over it three weeks later! After he realized Sebastian was very much straight!

"Oh, Okay that's cool! I'll come by after class." said Olivia exited and not at all freaked out by Paul which made viola happy.

* * *

Olivia and Sebastian in a dorm room. 

Olivia had just gotten in from her classes. And Sebastian was kicking the soccer ball around, when he kicked it to hard and hit Olivia right in the head.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Here sit down." Sebastian ordered her he gave her a concerned look. She'll never go out with you know! He silently berated himself, all the while mentally kicking himself.

"Yeah I'm fine, no sweat. I have a pretty hard head." she told him with smile trying to make a joke out of it. He seemed so concerned about her. Which is more than she could say about her ex boyfriend Ben, college guys are such idiots, she thought to herself. She thought she loved him and that he loved her, but she realized too late that he was using her for sex. She didn't get that vibe from Sebastian he was really sweet. But than again so was Ben, and apparently she didn't really have a knack for sorting out which guys are true and which are not, look at her last relationship. She'd just have to trust her instincts, go with the flow and hope for the best, otherwise she could slap him, or worse.

"Yeah, but I could have really hurt you, I didn't know you were coming in or I would have…" she cut him off. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm okay and like I said don't worry about it! Okay?" she told him giving him a sincere smile.

"Okay…?" he said unsurely, giving her a weak smile. "So what did Vi want to ask you?" he added hoping Viola didn't say anything embarrassing about him.

"Oh! I'm going to help her, make flyers in an hour, when she gets out of class. In I'm meeting her friends where having a girl's day in." she told him happily.

Sebastian smiled Viola actually liked someone he liked for once. That was new! But she was way better than Monique! He thought to himself.

"That's great! What about Duke?" he asked her.

"I don't know! Maybe you guys can hang, you know have some guy time" she told him with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm a guy, he's a guy! We can be guys together!" He said, and he thought to himself that's not actually a bad idea. He could talk to Duke about liking Vi, he though to him self with a secret smile.

"Great! Well I should head over there." she told him.

"Oh, yeah." he said disappointed that she was leaving.

"Bye! I'll see you later!" she told him, heading for the door.

"Olivia!" he said, with a nervous look on his face, this was it! He was going to ask her…he prayed that she would say yes!

"Yes?" she asked him giving him a nice smile.

"Do you maybe want to go see a movie some with me sometime?" he asked her with a smile.

She gave him one of her own. "Like a date?" she asked him.

"Well, yea, a date," he told her with a hopeful smile.

"Yes! I'd love to." she told him exiting the room. Leaving behind an extremely happy Sebastian who was in the middle of doing a happy dance.(The one Duke did)

* * *

Viola had just gotten back to see Andrew and Toby in her room. 

"Hey!" said Duke not looking up from his magazine. If he did, well she'd know he liked her than. He prayed that Andrew could keep his mouth closed.

"Hey!" she greeted everyone dropping her backpack on the bed. Toby and Andrew kept playing their game.

"Do you guys ever go home?" she asked them.

"Yeah!" said Toby

"Home?" asked Andrew confusedly. "We have are own dorm?" he asked Toby still confused.

"I think so!" said Toby not taking his eyes off the game in front of him.

Viola gave them a look, in Duke cut on to it.

"Guys you should go." he told them.

"What?" asked Andrew looking stunned. Toby just laughed like it was a joke.

"I'm serious! Go!" he told them both. He picked up his soccer ball and threw it hitting Andrew in the head.

"Ouch! Duke!" he whined Andrew looking hurt and a little fearful. Toby got up not wanting to be the next one hit.

"Later Duke! Vi." he said leaving Andrew.

"Bye!" Viola mocked smirking.

"Fine I'll leave you with the misses," he said.

"Andrew!" Duke warned Andrew as he left. Leaving stunned Viola, and a blushing Duke.

"What was that about?" she asked him.

"Huh? What? Oh! Nothing, nothing at all, he was just mad because I made him leave." he told her trying to save himself.

"Oh okay." she said disappointed. Duke missed the sad looks she gave him.  
Viola dialed Kea's number, and waited for her to answer her cell, it didn't take long for her to answer.

"Viola!" Kea greeted her excitedly.

"We miss you Viola."

"I miss you guys too." Viola told her. "Hey do you guys want to come over. I have this crazy idea." she told them.

"One of your ideas? Oh yeah, we can't miss this. Will be there an a hour." Kea told viola.

"Great! I'm in room 234." she told her.

Duke tried not to listen but he couldn't help it. Was Justin coming over? Was she dumping him? He hoped so!

"So who was that?" Duke asked her.

"Oh that was my friend Kea she's coming over along with some friends. There going to help me and Olivia with flyers." she told him with a smile.

"Cool! And Justin?" he asked not looking Viola in the face.

That question was answered with a raise of an eyebrow. "He's not coming." she told him happily.

"Cool! Sounds fun then!" he told her, grabbing his soccer ball. "Well it's almost time for soccer practice so I'll see you later.

"Yeah, bye." she said as she set about cleaning the room a little bit.

"Later Vi" Duke said as he left the room with his soccer ball and duffle bag. She really needed to dump that ass wipe he though to himself. She though the same thing as he left. Oh well maybe later tonight.

StMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTM

AN: I'll leave it here I couldn't find a good place to stop it. Let me know what song you won't her to sing for tryouts.

sara


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own STM, or the song in this chapter alexz Johnson does.

* * *

Viola was left alone, she had a good 30 minutes before any of her friends came. So she decided to work on some song ideas! But for some weird reason she couldn't get duke out of her head. She didn't know what it was about him, he was normal guy, but there was something different about him. Yea, he was a soccer jock! So was her brother, but he turned out fine! Evan with there physic mother. Than finally, she though of a nice song that decided duke, and what she was thinking.

_You never lied to me not once _

_Its not your fault that I cant trust _

_Its in my past, its in my path _

_and I can't go there _

_Making a mess out of this game _

_To see it all go up in flames _

_So tired of being ruthless _

_and wreckless_

For some reason, she found her self trusting duke Orson! Vila Hastings was not afraid of much, but trust was one thing! In she trusted him, way to much, way to fast! He was no Justin! He'd never be like Justin. He sported her music, and her, she never really had that from Justin, or her mom, most of all viola Hastings was tired of being the girl you could run all over. It was time for that to stop!

_Time to be your only one _

_To almost be you're way too young _

_Time to crash into the sun_

_ Time to be your 21 _

_Time to dream that love will last _

_Time to drive my car too fast _

_Time to walk before I run _

_Time to be _

_Ohh time to be your 21_

She was ready for a changed, in duke could be the one! To help her, she wasn't too young to love. Not that this was love…but she could see her self with duke for a long time. If only she knew! If he liked her? She needed to know, she also needed to dump Justin!

_I don't believe in love and I pull it to the wall_

_ I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls_

_ And I could push you there_

_ if you don't stop me _

_Push you there _

_if you don't stop me _

_Please stop me_

Truth be told, viola didn't know if she could love. Someone that wasn't a friend or family member. Trust was info for her? Or was it? Yea, sure she wanted to be cared for even loved. But could she love back? Maybe if your name was Duke Orson. But she didn't want to rush into anything with Duke! Or anyone for that matter…but Duke was worth it all. Justin was not honestly she couldn't tell you what she saw in Justin, but what every it was, it was gone.

_Time to be your only one _

_To almost be you're way too young _

_Time to crash into the sun _

_Time to be your 21 _

_Time to dream that love will last _

_Time to drive my car too fast _

_Time to walk before I run _

_Time to be _

_Ohh time to be your 21_

_Its gut wrenching sometimes_

_ Its life threatening sometimes _

_Seems like nothing can wash it all away_

_This was scary! Viola hasting was sacred! Of a guy??!!!_

_Time to be your only one _

_To almost be you're way too young _

_Time to crash into the sun _

_Time to be your 21 _

_Time to dream that love will last _

_Time to drive my car too fast _

_Time to walk before I run _

_Time to be your 21 _

_Time to be your only one_

_To almost be you're way too young _

_Time to crash into the sun _

_Time to be your 21 _

_Time to dream that love will last _

_Time to drive my car too fast _

_Time to walk before I run Time to be your 21_

* * *

Just as viola, finished the last verse, she hoard knocking at her door.

" Come, on in." she, yelled not getting up! from her bed! She didn't feel like moving.  
Just as she said that, a vary happy blond walked in her room.

" Hi! Vi! guess what?" asked Olivia extremely happy! and exited at the same time.

" What? Tom and Katie devoiced?" she asked secretly.

Olivia rolled her eyes at viola.

" ok, ok….lets see, your happy, glowing, and jumping up in down. My brother asked you out?" she asked hoping he did, she really liked the idea of them together. Plus, Olivia! really was a awesome girl, in she wouldn't hurt her brother, or a dizzy dumb, Paris Hilton!

She shock her head yes! As viola, jumped off the bed, both girls started jumping up and down, squalling!

" OMG this is so cool! I'm so happy for you two!" said viola giving Olivia a bone crushing huge!

Just than kea, Yvonne and Paul walked in.

* * *

" Ome, Vi" said Paul with a raised eye brow, at the two.

Both girls let go of each other.

" Oh, hey! Paul, kea, Yvonne, its so good to see you guys!" she said giving them all a huge.  
" This Olivia, Sebastian new girl friend." she told them all.

" Oh hey, cool. Finally one that's not a Paris clone." said Yvonne, Shaking Olivia hand.

" I'm gay, and even I'm not that, much of a diva." said Paul referring to monque.

" hahahha!!!" kea, just laughed at the idea! of a girl out doing Paul.

Olivia could tell, right away that, she'd get along, with viola friends.

An hour later, they where all sitting around trading story of both viola, and Sebastian Hastings. Olivia loving every monument of it. Deciding to break the embarrassing story about viola. She had to ask.

" sooo! Vi, what with you and duke?" she asked her with a smirk! Knowing full well that viola had a thing for her roommate!

" what? Nothing! Where just friends! " viola told her, trying not to blush. But falling miserably at it.

" Wait, who?" asked Yvonne.

" Oh viola's! totally hot! soccer captian/roomate!" said Olivia happily spilling the beans about it.

" This is so cool, finally you dump Justin." said kea stupidly, but stopping when she saw the look on vi's face." Wait! You did break up with him? Right?" kea asked fearing her answer.

" Well no! it never came up!" she told them looking down.

" Yeah right, more like she totally not answering his calls." Olivia told the truth.

" Vi! get raid of him right know!" said Paul, giving her his cell.

" Yeah!" they all said together.

" Fine!" said vi. Dialing the number she once liked to dial, She waited for him to answers.

" Viola, baby! It's about time you answer the phone." he said dumbly into the phone.

Man this was going to easier than she though.

" Yea! right, anyway! Justin we need to talk." she told him.

" k, what about babe?" he asked her, kicking his soccer ball around.

" Me, and you." she told him., Giving her friends the thumbs up! They cheered when they got this.  
Paul handed them pop corn! And soda! Which, they all toke gladly! to watch the show in front of them.

" I think we need to break up, No! I now we need to break up." she told him.

Justin smile turned into a frown. " What why? It's about that orison guys isn't it?" he asked her.

" wWat no!" she said. Wait how did he know about duke? She asked her self

" Oh! places vi, the guys told me your always with him.' said Justin getting pissed off.

" What! Who? guys?" she asked him upset! Was some one spying on her.

" A couple of people form the soccer team. " said Justin.

" Ok first he's my roommate, second he's my friend, I can hang out with my friend. In I'm dumping you because you a ass hole! Goodbye!' she told him hanging up. All of her friends gave her a huge.  
She gave a salient smile, hopefully duke would make a move, or maybe she should! She told her self

* * *

In Sebastian and Olivia dorm room, the guys where all over there.

Sebastian, was tired of getting asked weird question form Andrew. And even more of duke not talking.

" Honestly! what it up with you man?" asked Sebastian, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him.

" What? Nothing? Just thinking." he told them which was true. If viola was stuff.

" Yeah! of your hot roommate." Andrew, forgetting her brother, was in the room! Both Sebastian and duke punished him in the arm.

" Ouch! that's the second time today! People! I am not a punching bag!" he said rumbling his know brushed arm.

"Stop! being stupid." said duke, releasing he got weird looks from both Sebastian and Toby.

" Dude! why do you care? She's not you girl" asked Toby, with a smirk playing on his lip. Him and Sebastian, had a plan! A vary good one too!

" What? I. Just don't like you guys talking about my roommate like that, she's a human being you know." he told them .

' Or it could be, that you have thing for my sister." said Sebastian.

" Yes!…what no." he said trying to cover up. Shit! Sebastian going to kill me is all he though to him self.

" No! I'm not going to kill you!" say's Sebastian, he could tell he was sacred to tell. He would be too, but he was cool with it, he was way, Batter than his sister curtain boy toy! Or should he say boy friend he asked him self. Man she batter dump his dump ass soon!

" What? really?" asked Toby looking at Sebastian with wide eyes. Andrew was afraid to speck. He didn't want to get hit!

" Yep! Plus I can tell she like you too." he told him

" What? really?" asked duke exited, wait what if Sebastian as just joking.Y

" Yeah, but you don't like her sooo…ok! so I lied, I like her! What do you know? Did she tell you? Did she tell Olivia? Came questions after questions.

" I don't know! I just wanted you to admit it." said Sebastian with a laugh.

" So! you going to ask her out? or what? Asked Toby. Wanting to know, what they all wanted to hear. Viola was a cool girl! She wouldn't hurt duke! Which is all he asked for.

" What no! she has a boy friend" said duke, gritting his teeth, at the though of Justin Drayton!

" Yeah but for how long? Two, three weeks tops!" said Sebastian knowing, he'd see to it. That she'd dump Drayton sorry ass!

"Maybe! Ok yes!..alrught all try to." he gave them a batter Andrew

* * *

AN: ok! all end it there, next chapter! will be duke/vi, Sebastian/ Olivia double date? And will toby/yoona and kia/meet? How knows! 


	6. Chapter 6 AN: beta reader

Ok I need a new beta reader in one that will stick with it cause. Everyone who has helped me quit on me in like 2 chapters. So if you want to help let m know ASAP I'd like to update this story soon. But I need it edited. You can help me improve anything you want. 

Thanks vary much

Sara


End file.
